Field
The field of this disclosure relates to the association of received signals with the corresponding respective transmission sources from which they originate.
Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency receivers are typically capable of detecting signals transmitted from multiple different transmission sources. When a receiver is located in an environment where multiple transmission sources are active, it can be advantageous for the receiver to have the capability of associating a given signal which it has detected with the particular transmission source that sent the signal.